


40

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Kallo's just turned 40. It's just fluffy angst ending with Gil and Kallo sharing a bunk who are already in a relationship.





	40

                Gil eyed Kallo absentmindedly chatting with Suvi. She’d just left the galley with her tea and Kallo had climbed down the ladder on his way to the crew quarters for his hour of sleep. Gil could just see them from the crew quarter’s window.

                He obviously couldn’t hear them, but their body language was loud and clear. Suvi was worried about Kallo and he was trying to convince her her concern wasn’t needed. He was undoubtfully failing.

                And why shouldn’t she be concern?

                Kallo had just turned 40. Anyone who knew anything about salarians knew that was the average life expectancy. Of course some died before 40 and some lived after. The question was, how much time did Kallo have left?

                Gil was worried, really worried, but he wasn’t going to let Kallo know that. In part because that wasn’t really Gil’s thing, being an emotional worry wart and all that, but also because he knew it would only depress Kallo.

                No one knew better than Kallo that he was on borrowed time. Kallo was 40 and feeling his age. He was stiff if he sat still for too long. Rising from his piolet seat was no longer a fluid, graceful motion and sometimes the occasional muttered curse. Kallo would never give up that seat. That was his place on the Tempest and really Gil wasn’t sure he could tolerate a different piolet. The new one could be too agreeable or worse, no fun to tease.

                When Lexi had suggested Kallo stay on Prodromos with Jill and the children, he refused to speak to her for a whole month. It would have been amusing if Kallo hadn’t been so upset.

                “I’m not saying he can’t still fly the Tempest the way he use to. I’m just saying he might be more comfortable on solid ground.”

                She’d meant well and Gil couldn’t fault her for that.

                Ryder had said Kallo was welcomed on the Tempest for as long as he wanted. Perhaps even help Ryder pick a replacement for the inevitable day Kallo could no longer fly. Nobody had wanted to say ‘death’.

                Gil liked having Kallo around. He’d admit it only to himself, but he’d miss Kallo if he’d stayed on Prodromos. Comchats were only so satisfying.

                Seeing that Suvi wasn’t going to release Kallo any time soon, Gil stepped out of the crew quarters. “Ah, Kallo, just the man I wanted to see.” He plastered on his best smirk. “How do you like the new changes I made?”

                Kallo frowned. “What changes?”

                “So you haven’t? Never mind then.” Gil turned to duck back into the crew quarters.

                “Hold on.” Kallo hurried past Suvi and just managed to slide into the room before the door closed. “What’d you do? I thought we were past these secretive changes.”

                “Nothing.”

                “Gil.”

                “I swear, Kallo, I didn’t do anything.” He couldn’t really fault his lover for not believing him. “I know you don’t like it when the others.” He trailed off. He didn’t want to say ‘concern’. He didn’t want to say anything honestly. “I knew I could distract you and pull you away from Suvi.”

                Kallo nodded. Gil was a lot of things, but a liar wasn’t one of them, unless they were playing poker and that didn’t count. ‘Thank you’ didn’t seem appropriate, so he kissed him lightly.

                “You look beat.” Gil said unable to deal with the silence.

                “Yes, I was on my way here when I bumped into Suvi.” He smiled slightly. “But you already knew that.”

                Gil shrugged. He may have asked SAM to give him a heads up when Kallo planned to sleep. “I’ve been up for 48 hours. Thought I’d take a power nap.”

                “Ah, huh.” Kallo didn’t believe him. “48 hours and only a power nap?”

                “What can I say? I’m just that amazing.”

                The salarian laughed. “You’re something alright.” He went towards the bunks. “Will there be room for me with your ego?”

                “It’ll be a tight fit, but there always is.” Gil crawled into their bunk first and quickly made himself comfortable. Kallo climbed in after him. He rested his head on the human’s shoulder careful of his cranial horns practically laying on top of his lover.

                The bunks on the Tempest were not made for two people, they were barley made to accommodate one, but after years of sleeping together, fitting in the small space became second nature.

                Gil wrapped his arms around that slender waist. “Get some sle.” Kallo was out before Gil’d finished speaking. That happened a lot these days. He kissed the divot between the cranial horns.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I try to write Kallo, he turns into Mordin. They're not even similar. Hopefully, I did our favorite piolet and engineer justice. And no, Kallo didn't die. He really did just fell asleep.


End file.
